dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:DragonVale Wiki
Hai... If you were on the "We Need New Admins" page or something you might had read my post about remaking the Logo. I finifhed it and I do have the PSD format with all of the layers seperated so you can do some changes. You can ask me for the PSD. The finished product is on the right... VeteranCookie 08:59, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion for banner Change the Plant dragon to a Baby Fire dragon, but keep the purple outline. Nibe 10:00, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I agree about the baby dragon. Any of the elements would be fine but one of those baby dragons would look good above the "wiki" part. The green dragon looks a little awkward (although he's probably meant to look awkward, who knows)? Nice work on the pictures purple border and getting "wiki" to look as natural as it does. Daveprince13 21:19, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I agree! Add a blue fire （天気） 03:59, October 20, 2011 (UTC)（天気） Actually, I suggested a Baby Firr specifiCally, just because it's on the app cover. I agree though, great work! Lay-out update Main page should have an lay-out update. You can comment me about it on my talk page. Jens Ingels 10:59, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I have been looking at other game wiki pages and our logo was way too big and taking up too much real estate. I added a new logo. Unfortunately, we don't have anyone with admin priveleges so replacing the words "DragonVale Wiki" with the logo is not possible yet. Check out the top of the Runescape wiki page with the logo to the left of the drop down menus. That's ultimately how I think this one should look. QueenMaub 20:17, October 17, 2011 (UTC) : Queen, I think the other logo was better for the main page but the small logo would be good in stead of the top left "DragonVale Wiki". Alpha111 18:59, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Right now it looks a tad messy. If you head over to the Combine OverWiki half-life the links are thru pictures, which to me looks kind of neat! Take a look at it now, because it says it will be leaving. The layout is nice and clean. Also, other wikias have managed to get an icon at the top of your browser to your URL or next to your tab name. If we could put a small version of the app cover it would be great. One more thing is that, WHAT IS THE BACKGROUND? I mean seriously, it looks like an arrow that is ontop of a glass full of spiders. I mean, a sky full of the main element dragons would be more suitable in my opinion. Seriously, is it graffity or intentional by a trusted user. To me it just doesn't fit. VeteranCookie 09:45, November 7, 2011 (UTC). I am the best. EDIT: I get it, two dragon souls. Awesome! But I am still creating one of my own. VeteranCookie 05:08, November 8, 2011 (UTC)! I am the best! Pull downs Some one should edit the Dragons pull down menu. We should have all of the element groups listed but we don't. We should also take out the element boosts and colloseum. They are not needed in that pull down. Cjo1pal 22:03, October 17, 2011 (UTC)cjo1pal :I agree about the drop down menus but as far as I can tell that's an admin level edit and we don't have anyone with with access to that. That's why I have left the page as more of an outline so visitors can get to all of the pages from it. QueenMaub 01:53, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Uploading images? I know it's not specifically DragonVale-related, but I was wondering how you folks who're uploading images are managing it. Was rather a bit disappointed to find that it doesn't just work via browser (and, hoping that someone has a relatively simple workaround). Also, hello! :) --TheSnark 13:06, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Title Hey, so I know it was a while but I was on a vacation so yeah. I created the new picture as someone directed me too but I realize that it is supposed to be a baby not adult. You can keep the adult one for now, but I will update it when I can. And please tell me if the Blue Fire is going to be on it. VeteranCookie 09:35, November 7, 2011 (UTC). I'm Cool! Switch up Hmm, banner looks good, maybe if the rest agrees, we can switch the banners from time to time.. A few months plant and a few months fire.. Think that would be a great way to compensate and honor the persons who made the different banners :) RaidenRyu 21:21, November 8, 2011 (UTC) So you mean we could use the banner for a few months, then change to fire. And also it would be a way to honor the people that made it. I made plant and fire so... Lol. Well, no. Actually I think it was Alpha something who made the really original one. VeteranCookie 05:09, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it should be random. I don't mean to try and get popular but I think you should just change it with a monthly schedule like I suggested below. Sun would be great to see to help cure the tired mood of November. Nibe 21:02, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Logo. I don't like how the logo at the top looks so squished. Can an admin please fix this and make a new logo? I agree with the above idea. This is what I say: January- Plant. (To signify the "sprouting" of a new year. Also first Element.) Feburary- Earth. (Next element) March- Fire. (Next element) April- Cold. (Next element) May- Lightning. (Next element) June- Water. (Next element) July- Air. (Next element) August- Sandstorm. (To signify celebrations- "Sandstorms"- are coming! People make a big fuss over a Christmas gift!) September- Moon. (As a prelude to "Darkness", AKA Halloween) October- Bone. (For Halloween of course.) November- Sun. (Both to signify the begining of DAYLIGHT, or Sun, Savings, and the end of "Darkness".) December- Rainbow. (To signify the celebrations of the month.) Even if we don't do this, I want to know what dragon people are by this list. I'll start... I'm Lightning! Nibe 23:54, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Haha a monthly schedule.. Not too bad, fits in my switch up idea... Haha, well kudos to you then Veteran ;) When displaying the banners there is some space underneath it or maybe somewhere else on the page to honor the creator of that specific banner :P I personally think it a bit boring having 1 banner, not trying to make creating a banner sound easy, hell if I could make a good one I would have :P, when we have alot of different dragons that are usable for possible banners.. ;) Answer to Nibe's question I would be.......... Sun :) RaidenRyu 21:29, November 8, 2011 (UTC) How about we could pick from a number of banners? We could have one for each dragon. Not sure how we could get that in though. And I do not think we should randomly change it every few months, it should be changed at least each month. Oh and I posted everything above your post. LOL! -Nibe, not logged in. Hahaha Hahaha, a lesson for the future maybe nibe? read what you wrote last? :P But it's still difficult to have banner for all the dragons :P it would be very awesome though.. Yea well once a month sounds good, but we still need somebody or somebody's :P RaidenRyu 08:27, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Really all you gotta do is render the dragons and paste them next to the banner. It's not that hard, the resizing is hardest... And not needed if you use pictures from the iPod version. I can do several in a few minutes... And I mane I posted everything in that section if you mean that. Or if you mean I should log in, well, it's painful for me now. :P Nibe 21:44, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Cries? If anybody can figure out how would it be possible to get the sound files of the dragon cries that play opening their screens? I've always wondered what the Rainbow sounds like. Nibe 22:09, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Go to the page Soundtrack, I have put up a couple there and will do more soon. What I meant was have them on the pages of the dragons themselves. Look on Bulbapedia on one of the Pokemon pages to see what I mean. Nibe 10:50, November 17, 2011 (UTC) New update ideas I would like to gain the ability to gift eggs to my friends. I feel like I've wasted time incubating an egg for 16 hours and then just selling it for $5000 gold. Another feature that I would like added is the ability to click on your friends dragons and see the names that they have given them. Mine are pretty funny and I'm sure other people have chosen some pretty creative ones. Also, if I visit a friends park and it is overrun with rocks, bushes, and trees, and they clearly don't have any gold, it would be cool if I could click the debris and pay for it to be cleared. The owner of the park will get a notification that someone wants to help them out and can confirm or deny the request and maybe only gain 1/2 of the XP. I know this is a stretch but I would also like to have a multiplayer VS collesium. You would buy an arena and when you click on it you would get a list of your friends. You choose one and then choose a dragon to send into battle. Then the person you have chosen would receive the request and confirm or deny it then choose their own dragon to send. A winner would be determined somehow through element combinations and a few random factors and the victor would receive a trophy with the name of the apponent and their dragon along with some gems or xp. It would be awesome to have a trophy wall of slain dragons. "dragon tags" That's it for now ~Diggerdugg Friend req me Deathmagnetik Problems with update 1.3.0 I update with version 1.3.0 as was on level 20. However after update new dragons and levels are not there but cannot. Any suggestions advice? Try reinstalling the app. So long as you don't do anything with the GameCenter data, your things should be fine. Other people have reported that the update works once they reinstall the app, so it's worth a try. --Tatzelwyrm 08:47, December 3, 2011 (UTC) New lay-out structure Like the new lay-out structure, when the navigation is finished we can add buttoms to it. Suggestions: *Poll section: Make it random (possible with an random template, if you don't known how to do this I can make that in an fell seconds) *Animation on the homepage idea, I would be able to make this logo animated if I can make an flying effect for that wings. Jens Ingels 16:12, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Hacks/Cracks. We all know that there are hacks/cracks for 99% of video games in the world; and well you guessed it, DragonVale has them too. I just simply as why does a person who exploited the game to unlock everything opt to act like a hotshot? Wh I currently have400 dragons... Pretty nerdy, but in the end I realized how fun this game is and I decided that I don't care. Someone needs to add the new dragons that came out in the recent update to the entire list of dragons. Cjo1pal 18:36, January 14, 2012 (UTC)Cjo1pal The Loading Screen The unknown shadow of the flying dragon is a lightning dragon i think. Ηαλ Ονγ Ωον Ηε 09:14, January 28, 2012 (UTC)